


Heart On Your Sleeve

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolph steals The Miz's shirt and wears it on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart On Your Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: Could you write a fic about how Dolf Ziggler is suddently wearing a The Miz shirt on Raw?

Dolph steals Miz’s shirt just to be an asshole and because it looks better on him anyway. He snickers when he hears Miz throwing things around his locker room, looking for said t-shirt and slips away, back down to his own locker room. 

He snags the his own shirt, bright pink and entirely not Miz’s taste, but he takes to Miz because he can and because he’s a bit of an asshole. He doesn’t bother knocking on Miz’s door, instead barging right on in.

"Hey, babe! I heard you lost your shirt, so I brought you a new one to wear!" Dolph says smugly, standing there in Miz’s shirt, holding out his own shirt to him.

Miz turns around and stares at him for a moment. “You are such a fucking dick.”

Dolph laughs loudly and steals a kiss, dancing out of the way when Miz tries to smack him. “Love you too, babe. Now put on this shirt. You’re gonna look great in it.”

Miz really doesn’t have a choice. He never did when it came to Dolph. 

He wears the shirt and swears he’s not going to murder his boyfriend.


End file.
